


Uma má chefe

by CellyLS



Series: Primeiros Encontros Sydgel [3]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Hurt Nigel, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: No caminho para a faculdade, Nigel é atropelado por ninguém menos que a Professora Fox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Atropelamento.
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para o Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição da comunidade [Casa de Ideas](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/), no LJ.
> 
> Mais informações sobre esta fic no meu livejournal [SydgelMANIAC](http://cellyls.livejournal.com/) ;)

Ele estava atrasado. Revisar sua tese, organizar as anotações do próximo seminário, reunir todos os documentos, corrigir e carregar a pilha enorme de exames e ainda comprar o café no caminho para a faculdade era sobrecarga de tarefas. Até mesmo para ele. Nigel Bailey pensou na sua má sorte enquanto aguardava o sinal de pedestres ficar verde numa das esquinas próximas à universidade. Além da montanha de obrigações, ele compulsoriamente caminhava o trecho de duas quadras entre a cafeteria e o campus todas as manhãs, pelos últimos dois meses.

O inglês bufou, tentando equilibrar no mesmo braço uma das bolsas de documentos e o copo que continha a mistura supersofisticada da bebida de nome estranho, que invocava no barista aquela careta de dessatisfação em _todas as vezes_ que ele recitava o pedido. Passar por aquele suplício de manhã era a garantia de sua chefe que ele tivesse sua tortura matinal antes mesmo de vê-la.

Nigel ajeitou o peso de uma das bolsas sobre o ombro. Via-se duvidando se valera a pena deixar a Inglaterra por isso.

Valia. Estava longe de Preston, qualquer coisa seria uma vantagem.

O sinal abriu enquanto o assistente de ensino ainda recitava mentalmente todas as atividades que deveria completar antes do almoço. As pessoas ao redor começaram a atravessar a rua, impacientes com a falta de iniciativa do britânico, e uma delas bateu no ombro em que ele carregava o computador e demais pastas. Nigel teve alguns milésimos de segundo para decidir e favoreceu seu computador em detrimento do café, na outra mão.

Felizmente não derrubou nenhum deles, mas deixou uma das pastas cair.

O T.A. apanhou os papéis que ameaçaram voar e serem pisoteados – tarefa que não foi fácil dado o seu número limitado de mãos. Talvez se tivesse quatro delas conseguisse completar os caprichos de sua chefe e ainda terminar a tese que, teoricamente, era sua prioridade.

Ao reunir as folhas, Nigel levantou-se para resumir a travessia antes que o sinal dos pedestres fechasse. Ele seria o último a chegar do outro lado, mas ainda tinha alguns segundos.

Só que ele mal ficou de pé, sequer conseguiu dar o primeiro passo, e um carro veio de encontro a ele. O pobre inglês não teve como escolher entre a bolsa com o computador e o copo de isopor, desta vez. O impacto levou tudo ao chão. Foi rápido, e Nigel já estava com o rosto no asfalto.

\- x -

Sydney Fox gostava de viajar, amava suas caçadas por relíquias. Também adorava voltar para casa e sua gata Mafdet. O que não combinava muito com ela era o cansaço que se acumulava com as mudanças bruscas de fuso-horário. Em dias como este, em que ela chegava do aeroporto a tempo de passar pela faculdade e mostrar presença antes do final do expediente, ela descansava apenas depois de ter encaminhado todos os assuntos que precisavam da sua atenção no escritório em Trinity. E, de acordo com sua secretária, muito se acumulara enquanto a professora ficara quatro dias letivos praticamente isolada em um pequeno país da Ásia. Ainda faltavam horas para a mulher se livrar das atividades e ir para casa encontrar sua cama.

Resumindo: Sydney estava cansada.

Mas, em nenhum momento, a mulher considerou-se exausta a ponto de não poder dirigir com segurança. O que não modificava a situação que se desenvolvia bem diante de seus olhos. Ou melhor, de seu para-choque:

Ela atropelou um homem.

O semáforo estivera prestes a dar o sinal verde, os últimos pedestres terminavam sua travessia, e por algum motivo o pé direito da professora resolvera que era hora de arrancar dali. Infelizmente, o mesmo pé não estava animado o suficiente para atender aos comandos dela e pisar no freio quando um homem se erguera do chão e começara a caminhar – o sujeito nem sequer correra e jogara-se na frente do carro; não, apenas caminhara, sobrecarregado de papéis e bolsas.

E embora ela tenha visto o instante exato em que o sujeito seria atingido pelo jipe, o freio foi acionado um instante muito tarde.

Sydney ficou ali, alguns segundos em choque, apertando o volante entre os dedos. Algumas pessoas começavam a se aproximar, e ela atinou a puxar o freio de mão antes de desembarcar do veículo e caminhar na direção da vítima – que, por sinal, ainda não se levantara do asfalto.

Bastou ver a pessoa ali, repleta de papéis sujos de café, que os instintos da mulher entraram em ação. Ela chamou uma ambulância e ajoelhou-se ao lado do homem. As roupas dele não estavam rasgadas e não havia amassados no carro. Ela pediu a qualquer força do universo que por favor impedisse que o sujeito tivesse qualquer ferimento grave.

Ele tentou levantar, desorientado, trazendo uma das mãos para a cabeça. As alças das bolsas ainda estavam enroladas em seus cotovelos, e ele enrugou o rosto. Sydney viu o arranhão enorme no queixo e ringiu os dentes. Aquilo devia doer. "Não se mova, eu já chamei a ambulância." Segurou os ombros dele, mantendo-o sentado. "O que está sentindo?"

O homem olhou ao redor, em meio ao estrago de documentos. "Como se tivessem me atropelado…" Ele fez careta, considerando o fato de estar com uma dor de cabeça estatelado no chão no meio da avenida. Ele olhou para o carro parado a meros trinta centímetros, olhou para ela ajoelhada e aflita ao seu lado, as outras pessoas ao redor. "Espera… Eu fui?!"

Sydney balançou a cabeça, apertando os lábios. "Me desculpe."

"Oh meu deus, eu fui atropelado…" O tom impressionado começou a tomar forma de medo.

Sydney apertou a mão no ombro dele. "Não entre em pânico, a ambulância já vai chegar."

Ele sentou-se propriamente e parou de alisar a cabeça para soltar-se das bolsas. Enxergou a quantidade de papéis espalhados, o café entornado, e embranqueceu. Sydney se assustou, ele já estava pálido, não devia ser um bom sinal a cor fugir ainda mais da fisionomia dele. Ela não precisava que ele desmaiasse. Ou morresse!

O homem desvencilhou-se das mãos dela e das alças das bolsas – todas as três –, tentou engatinhar pelo asfalto.

"O que está fazendo?" A professora, ajoelhada no chão, puxou os tornozelos dele para que ele parasse e sentasse.

"Eu…" Ele catou uma das pilhas de papéis. "Eu vou me atrasar!" Alcançou outra das pastas.

"Ei, ei, quieto. Sem movimentos bruscos!" Ela o impediu de engatinhar e buscar uma pasta que se afastava com o vento dos outros veículos em movimento na avenida.

"Eu não posso me atrasar, a Professora Clark tem um seminário hoje à tarde!" Ele olhou para os lados, aflito, avistou um punhado de folhas voando.

Sydney o segurou, não deixou que ele avançasse e fosse atropelado de novo. Encarou o homem ajoelhado, cujo queixo começava a sangrar. "Você foi atropelado. Tem que esperar a ambulância!"

Ele a fitou, e em alguns segundos desinflou-se. Deixou-se cair sobre os tornozelos, sentando-se no chão diante dela, abraçado aos documentos que conseguira reunir. "Ela vai me despedir." Olhou para o nada, e Sydney cogitou se tanto desgosto podia ser uma sequela do acidente. Ele batera a cabeça, afinal.

Um par de pessoas que observava o ocorrido resgatou e trouxe os papéis soltos. O inglês aceitou o emaranhado amassado e sujo como se aquilo valesse sua vida.

O homem não estava bem. Sydney imaginou por onde andava a ambulância. "Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos passar no hospital e depois disso ela vai entender. Não foi culpa sua."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não a conhece. Eu estou com todas as anotações. Se eu não aparecer pro seminário, minha carta de demissão vai estar sobre a mesa no final do dia."

Sydney franziu o cenho. "Está falando da professora Clark de Trinity?"

Ele levantou o rosto. "Você a conhece?"

Infelizmente, Sydney conhecia. A jovem Professora Clark era um pesadelo para os novatos. E para os outros professores. E para os funcionários. "Eu vou falar com ela. Não se preocupe." Sorriu, passando confiança. Na realidade, tinha um favor ou dois a cobrar da outra acadêmica. "Sou a Professora Fox. Também leciono História em Trinity."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, assustando a mulher de novo. "Me desculpe, Professora! Eu não a reconheci!" Ela praguejou em silêncio, precisava se acalmar. Não era como se ele fosse ter um ataque ou entrar em coma a qualquer segundo. Estava lúcido, estavam conversando. Daria tudo certo. "Eu estou causando este transtorno," ele seguiu se desculpando. Segurou a cabeça. "Ai!"

"Não se mova. Pode ter algo quebrado."

Ele obedeceu, desta vez. Sydney respirou, aliviada. Então os olhos dele viraram e o homem apagou.

\- x -

A ambulância chegou depois de cinco longos minutos. Sydney sentia o coração latejar em sua cabeça enquanto mantinha o homem imóvel no chão. Uma enxaqueca se preparava. Cansaço e nervosismo não eram uma boa combinação.

As pessoas ao redor ajudaram a afastar os outros veículos e a guiar os paramédicos. Não havia qualquer rastro do sono que a mulher sentira antes do acidente, adrenalina pulsava deixando-a hiperatenta a todo e qualquer detalhe na fisionomia do inglês. Até que os paramédicos assumiram o atendimento e o levaram.

Sydney acompanhou o veículo até o hospital.

\- x -

Ela aguardou algumas horas, e o médico informou que o inglês tivera uma concussão. Ele ficaria bem, só precisava que alguém ficasse de olho nele até a noite. A mulher exalou o ar sentindo o alívio relaxar seu corpo. Estivera tão tensa que os músculos do rosto ficaram doloridos.

Foi até o balcão das enfermeiras perguntar se o contato de emergência do inglês já estava a caminho. Então a situação apenas se complicou.

\- x -

Nigel acordou ouvindo seu nome. Respirou profundamente e viu a pessoa sentada ao lado da maca. Demorou a compreender o que acontecia.

A informação surgiu súbita, ele levantou com rapidez, mas ficou tonto.

"Acalme-se," a Professora Fox pediu. "O médico disse que você já teve alta, mas está com exaustão e por isso apagou durante os exames." Nigel escorou as costas de volta no colchão. "Quando foi a última vez que dormiu, ou descansou?"

O homem levou um segundo. "Eu perdi o seminário." Sentou-se com cuidado desta vez. Embora fosse a cama do hospital, não estava preso a nenhum aparelho. Viu a carteira e o telefone sobre o pequeno balcão ao lado da maca. Esforçou-se para alcançá-los, e estudou a hora no aparelho. O desânimo dele a preocupou.

"Você tem que dormir. Precisa que alguém te monitore nas próximas horas. Teve uma concussão," ela explicou. Continuava sentada, com as pernas cruzadas.

"Eu só preciso resolver umas coisas antes de ir pra casa e…" Olhou para os lados. "Onde estão as minhas bolsas?"

"Estão no meu carro. Quero saber quem você vai chamar pra te acompanhar até a noite."

O inglês ficou de pé. "Não se preocupe, Professora. Obrigado por cuidar de tudo, desculpe atrapalhar seu dia assim."

A mulher balançou a cabeça. "Eu que devo pedir desculpas. Fui eu quem te atropelou." Ele a fitou. O curativo no queixo escondia a ferida, mas parte da bochecha direita estava inchada. "Me desculpe," ela completou.

Nigel olhou para o chão por um instante. "Tudo bem… Pode entregar minhas bolsas? Eu tenho que devolver os documentos pra faculdade." Evitou encará-la.

"Está preocupado com Clark? Eu já falei com ela. Agora quero saber quem vai te acompanhar até. A. Noite." A morena cruzou os braços.

Ele mordeu os lábios. "O que a Professora disse?"

"Está tudo sob controle. Quem vai te acompanhar?"

"Como assim _tudo sob controle_? Ela não vai me despedir?"

"Eu a fiz prometer que não. Quem vai ficar com você?"

Nigel juntou as sobrancelhas. "Como a convenceu?"

"Quem você vai chamar?"

Nigel apertou os olhos, esfregando-os com a mão que não tinha curativo na palma. O cansaço dele era cada vez mais aparente. "Ninguém. Não preciso que me acompanhem. É só eu não dormir."

"Você _tem_ que dormir. Ordens médicas. Está com exaustão."

"Não é tão grave assim. Eu estou bem, posso esperar até a noite."

"Você foi atropelado. É claro que não está bem. Quem você quer chamar? Eu posso fazer a ligação."

Nigel negou com a cabeça. "Obrigado, Professora, mas não precisa fazer isso." Ele foi educado, mas seu tom claramente a dispensava. Enfiou a carteira e o telefone nos bolsos da calça e olhou para a porta com toda intenção de sair sem a ajuda dela, mesmo que cambaleante.

"Me chame de Sydney. Venha, pode me dizer quem você vai chamar durante o caminho. Vou te levar pra sua casa." Ela puxou a cadeira de rodas que aguardava do lado da maca.

O homem suspirou. Sentou-se e deixou-se guiar pela professora. Ele precisava das bolsas. E a oferta de carona era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecia desde o começo da semana.

"Falou mesmo com a Professora Clark?"

Sydney o espiou de canto e sorriu.

\- x -

Os dois chegaram ao pequeno condomínio. Durante o caminho, a mulher não desistira das perguntas, e Nigel já ficava sem ideias de como evitá-las. Ela insistiu em acompanhá-lo até a porta do apartamento e ajudou a carregar as bolsas e pastas pelas escadas até o terceiro andar.

O homem sequer precisou convidá-la a entrar. A mulher pôs as mãos na cintura assim que ambos largaram os documentos. "Então, quem você vai trazer pra te acompanhar?"

Ele desistiu. "Eu cheguei da Inglaterra há três meses e fui soterrado por trabalho. Não tenho quem chamar." Deixou-se cair sobre o sofá. Estava cansado demais para continuar aquela discussão. Uma dor de cabeça crescente o incomodava e tudo o que ele queria era ficar quieto.

"Tudo bem."

Nigel levantou a vista. Sydney permanecia de pé, entre ele e a porta. Ela relaxou os ombros e se aproximou.

"Cheguei de uma caçada e também preciso descansar. Você é minha responsabilidade, posso ficar aqui e te acompanhar por algumas horas." O homem estava sem palavras. Ela sorriu, de novo. "Mas eu vou me apoderar do seu sofá." Puxou o braço dele, fazendo-o levantar. "Você vai pro seu quarto dormir, e eu te acordo daqui a duas horas. Combinado?"

O inglês tropeçou enquanto ela o empurrava delicadamente para a porta aberta do outro cômodo. "Você-você tem certeza?" A possibilidade de se jogar sobre qualquer superfície e dormir sem preocupação era tentadora demais, ele não teria forças para negar a oferta.

"É claro. Boa noite, senhor Bailey. Te vejo em duas horas."

Ele assentiu. "Por favor, me chame de Nigel." E assim que pôs o pé dentro do quarto, ignorou qualquer aviso sobre ter uma estranha no apartamento. Sequer fechou a porta. Arrancou os calçados e mergulhou de cabeça na cama macia que o aguardava. Sentiu o corpo dolorido, mas não se importou. Estava finalmente deitado. Ouviu passos dentro do quarto, mas seus olhos não abriram. Ajeitou o rosto para o travesseiro não encostar no curativo e percebeu a luminosidade diminuir. A professora fechava as cortinas.

Nigel suspirou contente e não percebeu mais nada.

\- x -

O alarme do celular despertou sobre a mesinha de centro, e Sydney sentiu-se um lixo.

O sofá não era ruim, mas o curto período de duas horas de sono, sim. A mulher espreguiçou-se e afastou a manta que trouxera do quarto de Nigel. A sala continuava clara, estavam na metade do dia. Ela bocejou e levantou dali.

Da porta, viu o homem deitado de bruços sobre o leito. As cortinas não bloqueavam totalmente a luz do lado de fora. Sydney entrou no quarto e fez a volta na cama, observando o inglês.

Ele dormia tão bem que ela teve inveja. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e balançou o ombro dele. O homem suspirou, mas não acordou. Ela balançou de novo, e ele enrugou o cenho, rezingando algo incompreensível. "Acorde. Qual é o seu nome e quem é o presidente?"

Os olhos do inglês abriram-se um milímetro. "'quê?"

Ela repetiu e aguardou até que ele respondesse. Completada a obrigação, debateu se seria muito estranho ocupar o espaço vago no colchão ao lado do homem por pura preguiça de caminhar até a sala. Concluiu que ele era inglês e talvez aquilo fosse demais para um primeiro encontro. Riu da própria piada e percebeu que tinha que dormir para voltar a ser um ser humano normal. Nigel dependia dela, e ela precisava estar lúcida de novo em duas horas. Abandonou a cama dele com angústia e voltou para o sofá.

\- x -

Quando o alarme tocou pela segunda vez, Sydney podia jurar que acabara de fechar os olhos. Era impossível descansar daquela forma.

A mulher arrastou-se até o outro cômodo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e sacudiu o ombro esquerdo do inglês. O homem mudara de posição e deitava de lado, com o rosto na direção da janela. Ele murmurou e escondeu os olhos no travesseiro. Protegeu a cabeça com um dos braços, e a mulher viu o roxo em seu cotovelo. Ele retirara a camisa nas últimas horas e estava com a camiseta de baixo, de mangas curtas.

Ela sentiu-se ainda mais culpada. Podia tê-lo machucado mais, podia tê-lo matado. Balançou a cabeça afastando os maus pensamentos. Realmente precisava dormir. Fez ele acordar, e o homem respondeu às perguntas de maneira correta, porém automática, dormindo. Sydney juntou as sobrancelhas. Escorou-se mais sobre o colchão, próxima dele. Balançou o inglês de novo até ele abrir os olhos.

\- x -

Sydney suspirou. Esticou os braços e alisou os cabelos. Virou para o lado. Um barulho soava de longe. Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou as costas do colchão, apoiada nos cotovelos. Estava no quarto de Nigel.

O homem resmungou com os solavancos e espiou pela fresta do olho. Enrugou o cenho para a mulher deitada ao seu lado, confuso. Voltou a dormir em dois segundos, imune à imagem de uma estranha em sua cama – e também ao som do alarme provindo do telefone sobre a mesinha da sala. A professora deixou o leito e buscou o aparelho.

Anoitecia. Ela acendeu as luzes e viu a cafeteira sobre o balcão da pequena cozinha.

Quando Sydney chamou pela terceira vez o dono da casa, o fez com uma xícara de café em mãos. Não precisava dormir de novo e inverter seus horários. Ela sofreria no dia seguinte, nas oito horas lecionando e corrigindo provas. Como ela odiava corrigir provas. Bebeu um gole do líquido quente e acordou o inglês.

Pela aparência, o homem ainda precisava de mais dez horas de sono. Mas ele estava bem e ela o deixaria dormir a partir dali. Depositou o pedaço de papel sobre o criado-mudo e saiu do quarto.

Ainda estava com inveja. A cama dele era nova, e o colchão era simplesmente uma tentação.

A professora deixou o apartamento e rumou para a universidade.

\- x -

Em Trinity, no dia seguinte, Sydney lembrava do leito que abandonara e bocejava entre as explicações e as correções de provas. Precisava de uma cama nova, a de Nigel era bem melhor.

Perto do meio-dia, ela revisava a agenda, no corredor entre o escritório e a sala de aula, quando se deparou com o inglês.

"Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?!"

Ele deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto estava mais arroxeado na bochecha. "Eu… estou trabalhando."

"Não leu o bilhete? Eu disse que você tinha três dias de folga. Ainda está se recuperando!"

Ele olhou para o lado. "Clark ligou. Ela precisava de… coisas."

Sydney tomou o ar e deu meia-volta. Nigel a seguiu.

"Professora? O que você vai fazer? Não vai falar com ela, não é? Por que você já fez muito por mim ontem, e eu não quero causar mais inconveniências." Ele acelerou o passo para acompanhá-la.

"Isso é abuso, Nigel. Você tem ordens médicas pra sua licença." Sydney estava tinindo.

"Foi um assunto rápido. Não se preocupe. Eu já estava de saída."

Sydney virou-se para ele. "Ela te despediu?" O inglês perdeu o passo, quase caindo. Encarou a mulher com surpresa. "Eu sabia. Eu sabia! Aquela-" A caçadora cerrou os punhos e apertou os lábios. Alunos que passavam pelo corredor os observavam. "Ela não pode fazer isso, Nigel-"

"Ela já fez," ele interrompeu, com a voz baixa.

Sydney balançou a cabeça. "Eu… sinto muito."

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos baixos. "Tudo bem. Eu vou encontrar alguma coisa antes da entrevista da imigração."

O rosto da mulher entristeceu-se. Então se clareou, chamando a atenção do inglês. Ele aguardou, sem entender o que aquilo significava. Sydney sorriu. "Eu preciso de um T.A. _Eu_ vou te contratar."

Ele piscou várias vezes, sem dizer nada. Olhou para os lados. "Mas você mal me conhece."

"Você trabalhou pra Clark por três meses. É mais que capacitado."

"Ela não vai me dar uma boa carta de referência."

"Que se dane a referência, nós já dormimos juntos."

Um par de alunos arregalou os olhos, e a morena ignorou a maneira como o inglês tentou esconder o rosto, embora todos soubessem quem eles eram.

"Voltem pra aula," o inglês ralhou. Mas um casal de meninas, no canto perto da saída do departamento, apenas deu uma risadinha e parou para observá-los.

"Você será meu novo T.A.," a morena decidiu. O inglês voltou a atenção para ela. "Agora volte pra casa e só apareça de novo em três dias."

"Mas você tem certeza? Eu-"

"Tenho certeza, Nigel. Vou avisar o RH agora mesmo."

Ele a contemplou, impressionado. Então um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, repuxando o esparadrapo do lado direito do curativo. Encarou a mulher com gratidão. "Obrigado, Professora."

"Pra você, é Syd." Ela piscou, e mais alunos reuniam-se vendo a interação.

O inglês revirou os olhos, divertido, e assentiu. "Até logo, Syd."

"Descanse bem, Nige."

Ele agradeceu. Ambos se despediram, e ele deu a volta, contente, na direção da saída. Ignorou os sorrisos de canto nos rostos de alguns alunos. Quando chegou na multidão do outro prédio, Sydney o alcançou correndo:

"Nigel! Antes de ir…" Ela retomou o fôlego, chamando a atenção dele e de outros estudantes. "Qual é a marca do seu colchão?"

\- Fim -


End file.
